Maldito Enano
by Fanny3LOL
Summary: Holaa! Gaturrosz ahora les traigo una historia de Hitsugaya x Karin... Tal vez leve IchiRuki. Ultimamente han aparecido muchos hollows en la ciudad de Karakura ¿porque?... Karin ¿te gusta Toshiro?... Nunca, pero nunca, le cuentes un secreto a Ichigo... Maldito Enano.. • Pasen y lean • #SoloLaGenteSexyLeeEstaHistoria c:
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa'! Gaturrosz, ahora les traigo una historia HitsuKarin [ Hitsugaya x Karin ] espero les guste [esta historia solo les gusta a los sexy's ;D ] dejemos el bla, bla, bla y vamos al capítulo *w*_

_Los veo abajo Gaturrosz..._

* * *

** Cap.1|" Vamos a Karakura" *ö***

** ±x¤o¤x─═ ═─**** Sociedad de Almas ****─═ ═─x¤o¤x±**

- ¡Taicho'! ― grito una mujer bastante hermosa mientras corría a toda velocidad por la décima división

- Auch... Compermiso... Compermiso... Cuidado... Arr... Grandes pechos pasando... Compermiso... ― decía la mujer abriéndose paso entre los sinigamis ― ¡Taicho!

- ¡Taicho! ― dijo mientras corría hacia una puerta, y justo cuando estaba apunto de abrirla la puerta se abrió haciendo que cayera ― Auch..

En la puerta un joven, si se le puede llamar así, bastante atractivo la miraba furioso...

- ¡Matsumoto! ― grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones

- Hai ― contestó Matsumoto levantándose del piso

- ¿¡Que significa todo este escándalo!? -

- Taicho.. No se enoje, es que ― decía Matsumoto nerviosa - se me olvido... que... adjaj kidnna aksindjjh

- ¿Que? -

- Es que... jblosnaskdjbd ― a Matsumoto apenas se le entendían las palabras

- ¿Que? ― preguntó de nuevo, su taicho empezaba a perder la paciencia

- Bueno, que se me olnhbdbja jjkina jhhjn -

- Matsumoto... ¿¡como quieres que entienda eso!? ― dijo ya enojado, ¿paciencia? ¿que es eso? ¿se come?

- Bueno le voy a decir pero, no se vaya a enojar eh ― más de lo que ya esta, no lo creo

- Habla ― dijo su taicho

- Bueno, es que ayer mientras usted estaba en el Seireitei vino Hinamori y, m-me dijo algo importante que se supone yo le tenia que decir ayer a usted taicho, pero, se me olvido y pues creo que ya es tarde ― dijo Matsumoto mientras jugaba con sus manos

- Matsumoto dejate de rodeos y habla ― le dijo su taicho fríamente

- B-bien - matsumoto se aclaro la garganta y hablo.. ― Hinamori me dijo que hoy había una junta importante en la que incluso los tenientes debían ir en el Gotei 13 pero se me olvido decirle a usted y si mis cálculos no me fallan hace ya 10 minutos que empezó la junta y no creo que el líder Shingekuni Yamamoto este muy feliz que digamos ― Matsumoto habló tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a su taicho de reaccionar

- ¿Que? ― la cara de Toshiro se descompuso ― ¿¡Que, que!?... ¡Matsumoto!

* * *

**... Gotei 13 ...**

- Oigan no creen que Hitsugaya ya se tardo ― susurró Renji a Rukia y Jushiro

- Si espero que venga porque le traje sus paletas, bombones, dulces con leche, chocolates.. ― decía Jushiro contando los dulces que traía, sonriente

- Ahahah ― Renji tenía una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

- A lo mejor se le presento un problema el es muy... muy... Estricto en su trabajo ― dijo Rukia

- Si pero, Yamamoto no se ve muy feliz ― Renji señalo a Yamamoto el cual tenía un aura terrorífica alrededor

- ¡Maldito Hitsugaya, ¿como se atreve a hacernos esperar?, cuando llegue lo cortare en dos con mi zanpakuto ― dijo Kenpachi

- ¡Si! Ya quiero ver eso ― dijo Yachiru con las manos en el aire

- Oh, me encantaría ver esa batalla ― habló Shunsui

Las puertas del Gotei se abrieron dejando ver a Toshiro con su típica cara seria y mirada fría y su teniente bien parecida Matsumoto..

Toshiro caminaba con paso decidido a su lugar en la sala pero algo lo detuvo...

- Un momento ― Kenpachi se paró enfrente de el impidiéndole el paso ― mocoso ¿crees que puedes llegar como si nada después de haber hecho esperar a las personas más importantes de la Sociedad de Almas?

Toshiro lo miró fríamente y Kenpachi le correspondió mientras todos los demás miraban, si, era una batalla de miradas...

Toshiro VS Kenpachi

- Amrmr ― Yamamoto aclaró la garganta haciendo que todos lo miraran exepto Toshiro y Kenpachi ― Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿Nos podría decir porque llego tarde? ― Habló interrumpiendo la batalla

Toshiro VS Kenpachi = Interrumpida

- Disculpe líder Yamamoto, tuve algunos problemas para llegar ― dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Lo olvidaste cierto ― le susurró Hinamori a Matsumoto

- Jajajajaa ― rió bajo Matsumoto

- Disculpa aceptada, pase a su lugar Capitán Hitsugaya ― dijo Yamamoto

- Ahora si, los llame porque tenemos un grave problema, en el mundo de los vivos ― decía Yamamoto ― para ser más específicos en la ciudad de Karakura

- ¿eh, Karakura? ¿Es sobre.. Ichigo? ― preguntó Rukia tensa

- No lo sabemos, verán, últimamente han aparecido más Hollows en Karakura al principio pensamos que era debido a que esa ciudad tiene demasiada energía espiritual debido a las almas que albergan ahí y sobre todo porque ahí se encuentra Ichigo Kurosaki, así que enviamos a la Capitana Yachiru ― dijo Yamamoto

- Hai, mientras que estaba en el mundo de los vivos ― decía Yachiru ― me encontré con Ichigo Kurosaki...

**«««««««««««« Flashback »»»»»»»»»»**

- Ah, así que eso pasa ― decía Ichigo rascandose la cabeza ― bueno yo no eh visto nada, para mi todo es igual, solo los mato y ya no importa cuantos hollows sean

- Siempre tan imprudente Kurosaki ― dijo Yachiru sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella aparecía un hollow ― esto no es solo por la sociedad de almas sino también por los vivos, ¿no te preocupa que con si los hollows aumentan puedan hacerle daño a tu familia? ― le preguntó Yachiru

- Claro que no, porque yo estoy aquí y la protegere, ¡cueste lo que cueste! ― exclamó ichigo mientras partía al hollow ― así que dile a Yamamoto que no se preocupe, yo estoy aquí y me encargare de todos ellos no importan cuantos sean

- Esa no es mi misión, si te lo conte es porque te cruzaste en mi caminó, mi misión es investigar el porque están viniendo aquí a karakura ― dijo Yachiru

- Umm.. Como sea, realmente no me importa, tengo clases asi que adiós ― Ichigo desapareció con shunpo

Yachiru camino entre las calles de Karakura buscando hollows pero apenas sentía uno desaparecía, seguramente Ichigo estaba de cacería, camino por una avenida, ya no había personas, no sabía que hora era en el mundo de los humanos pero seguramente ya era muy tarde, todo estaba tan tranquilo, paró un momento para disfrutar de esa tranquilidad hasta que.. Sintió un hollow y iba directo hacia ella, preparo su espada y espero que el hollow estuviera frente a ella, el hollow apareció y se lanzo a atacarla, ella le partió los brazos y piernas haciendo que este cayera dejando su máscara o cabeza a la altura de Yachiru...

- ¡Maldita perra! ― exclamó el hollow

- Dime hay algo que quiero saber, ¿porque los tuyos estan viniendo a esta ciudad? ― preguntó Yachiru fríamente

- Ahí esta, ahí esta, ahí esta, ahí esta ― repetía el hollow

- ¿Que cosa? ―

- Mmmm... Si, ahí esta, ahí esta, ahí esta, ahí esta, ahí esta ―

- ¿Que? ―

- Ella, esa energía la necesito, la necesito, la necesito, la necesito, la necesito ―

- ¡Explicate! ―

- Jajajajaja ella, ella, tiene lo que nosotros necesitamos ―

- ¿¡Que!? ―

- Sie hat die Macht, wenn ich es endlich bekommen! Endlich! Endlich! ―

**«««««««««««« Fin Flashback »»»»»»»»»»**

- ¿Que dijo? ― preguntó Renji con la cara descompuesta

- Al pareces las últimas palabras que dijo el hollow son en Alemán ― dijo Yamamoto

- Lo que el dijo fue "Ella tiene la energía, si la consigo ¡por fin! ¡por fin! ¡por fin!" ― dijo Shunsui mientras actuaba la última parte dramáticamente

- No tienes que actuarlo ― le dijo Renji

- Aw'! De seguro el hollow estaba enomorado y hablaba de su amada, que romantico'! ― dijo Matsumoto con corazones en los ojos

- No creo que sea eso ― decía Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza ― pero entonces..

- Entonces ¿a quien se refería? ― dijo Toshiro interrumpiendo a Rukia

- Eso es algo que usted Capitán Hitsugaya tendrá que investigar ― dijo Yamamoto

- ¿Yo? ―

- Si creo que como llegó tarde no esta muy al tanto del tema y esto lo ayudara Capitán Hitsugaya, aunque claro no ira solo, las tenientes Matsumoto y Rukia Kuchiki lo acompañaran, partirán mañana, pueden irse ― finalizó Yamamoto

- Hai'! ―

-Hai'! ―

- ¿Que Rukia también? ― preguntó Renji

- Rukia tiene mucha experiencia en el mundo humano así que, será bueno que los acompañe ― Jushiro le tomo el hombro a Rukia

- Hai, gracias Capitán ― le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

- Y claro que no me olvido de ti Shiro, toma todos estos dulces debes nutrirte para el viaje ― dijo Jushiro dándole todos los dulces ― oh y no te preocupes mañana te traere trecientos dulces por si te da hambre en el mundo humano

- Jajajajjaja'! ― rió Matsumoto mientras se agarraba la panza

- Y-yo, yo, yo, ¡no quiero dulces! ― chilló Toshiro

- Que no te de pena, se que a los niños les gusta que les den en público porque luego se los quitan, ¡Me escucharon nadie le pida dulces a Shiro-chan! ― bramó Juchiro ― oh se me hace tarde vamos Rukia, nos vemos mañana Shiro-chan

- Jajajajajja ― reía Matsumoto

- Yo también me voy ― dijo Shunsui

Y así todos se fueron yendo hasta que la sala quedo vacía...

* * *

** ±x¤o¤x─═ ═─**** Ciudad de Karakura ****─═ ═─x¤o¤x±**

- Urahara'! Ya vine'! ―

- Ohu'! Karin, bienvenida ―

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_¥ Se acabo, Se acabo, Se acabo.. :'3_

_Esta cortito lo se. :/... Espero les aiga gustado el primer capítulo Gaturrosz sino pues, pues coman caca :c_

_En el siguiente capítulo Karin y Toshiro se re encontraran después de sabe cuantos años jajaja es que no me acuerdo :P_

_Denjen reviews pliis... Entre más reviews más pronto subo *3*_

_Les mando un abrazo enorme \\(*0*)/_

_#DejeseQuerer :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**±x¤o¤x─═ ═─**** Ciudad de Karakura ****─═ ═─x¤o¤x±**

**Al dia siguiente...**

- Urahara'! Ya vine'! ―

- Ohu'! Karin, bienvenida... Estaba tomando el té ¿quieres acompañarme? ―

- Gracias, pero quisiera empezar ya ― le contestó Karin quitándose los zapatos para después entrar

- Traes mucha prisa Karin, deberías relajarte de vez en cuando, llevamos haciendo esto desde hace un mes sin ningún día de descanso ― le dijo Urahara tapándose la boca con su abanico

- Lo se, pero quiero aprender antes de que pase algo como.. Aquel día ―

- Umm.. Esta bien, vamos ―

* * *

**±x¤o¤x─═ ═─**** Sociedad de Almas ****─═ ═─x¤o¤x±**

En el Senkaimon los shinigamis despedían a Rukia, Matsumoto y Toshiro..

- Ya sabes Rukia si necesitas algo dimelo y yo te ayudare ―

- Gracias Renji, pero no creo necesitar algo ― dijo Rukia mientras buscaba con la mirada a Byakuya ― ¿Donde estará Nii-sama?

- Claro ― dijo Renji sonriendo ― porque allá esta Ichigo ¿verdad? ― susurró, pues desde hace un tiempo el sentía algo por su amiga de la infancia, cualquiera pidiera decir que son el uno para el otro, pero, había un problema, no, mejor dicho, una persona... Ichigo Kurosaki ...

- ¿Qué? ― preguntó Rukia pues no lo había escuchado por estar buscando a su Nii-sama

- Que el capitán me dijo que no podría venir pero esta seguro de que te irá bien ―

- Oh, esta bien ― contestó pensativa, a veces le molestaba que su hermano fuera tan distante

- Shiro-chan'! Shiro-chan'! ― gritaba un sonriente Jushiro ― Oh ahí estas

- ¿Que quieres? ― dijo fríamente [ Típico -.- ]

- Owww no te pongas así, si, si te traje tus dulces, no tienes porque estar decepcionado, ¡Kiyoke Sentaro traigan loa dulces!

En eso Kiyoke y Sentaro aparecieron cargando tres cajas de dulces y se las entregaron a Toshiro..

- ¿Ves? Cada una tiene cien golosinas diferentes, espero y sean suficientes para el viaje ―

- ¿Pero qué?, ¡Yo no quiero dulces! ― chilló con una venita en la frente

- Shiro-chan eres muy fuerte, tu solo puedes con tres cajas enormes ― dijo Hinamori sonriente

- Hinamori tiene razón taicho, su cuerpo es muy fuerte aun que sea pequeño ―

- ¡Matsumoto! ― Eso no era del todo cierto pues, en estos últimos años Toshiro se había estirado, incluso revazaba por diez centímetros a Hinamori

- Jejejeje eso no es nada, yo puedo cargar ¡más! ― exclamó Kenpachi levantando veinticinco cajas iguales

- ¡oh! ― dijieron Matsumoto y Hinamori

- ¡oye deja, esos dulces son para cuando regrese Shiro-chan! ― gritó Jushiro

- Ya es tiempo ― dijo Yamamoto

- Hai ―

- Hai ―

- Hai ―

- Adiós Shiro-chan, Matsumoto, Rukia ― gritó Hinamori

- Nos vemos Rukia ― dijo Renji

* * *

**±x¤o¤x─═ ═─**** Ciudad de Karakura ****─═ ═─x¤o¤x±**

- Muy bien Karin, pero no te sobre esfuerzes o tu cuerpo no lo aguantará ―

- Ja ― bufó ― solo una vez más, se que puedo hacerlo ― "persistente" Karin cerró los ojos y desenvaino su Zanpakuto, colocó su Zanpakuto enfrente de ella y se puso en guardia ― Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate..

_- Karin, karin ― era la voz de una mujer_

_- Eres tu ¿cierto?, mi Zanpakuto ― _

_- Si ― contestó con voz suave_

_- Genial, ¿como te llamas? ― _

_- ¿Es encerio? ― _

_- ¿Qué? ― _

_- ¿Piensas que sólo así como así te lo diré? ― _

_- Bueno tenía que intentar ― _

_- Adiós ― _

_- No espera ― _

- ¡Diablos! ― gritó furiosa cayendo de rodillas

- Oye Karin ya basta, se te hará tarde para la preparatoria ― le dijo Urahara

- Solo una vez más ―

- ¿Sigue intentándolo? ― preguntó Yoruichi

- Si ―

- Es terca como Ichigo ¿no? ―

- Claro que si ― dijo sonriente ― ¡Karin concentrate!

- Eso ya lo sé ― chilló Karin

- ¿Ya le dijiste? ―

- No, pensaba hacerlo mañana ―

- No esto no puede esperar, hoy llegan ―

- Eso es un problema... Esta bien, se lo diré, pero para eso necesita despertar a su Zanpakuto

- Entonces dejate de juegos ―

- Ya que, esto era divertido ―

- Jajaja nos vemos ― dijo Yoruichi usando Shunpo

- Oye Karin ― le llamó Urahara

- Ya se "concentrate" pero como quieres que lo haga si no me dejas de hablar, eres el peor maestro de shinigamis que e visto ― chilló Karin

- Eso dolió ― Urahara se quedo de piedra ― como sea, intenta liberar porque quieres liberar tu Zanpakuto

- ¿Que y eso para que? ―

- Es la única manera de que te muestre su interior, una motivación eso es lo que te hacía falta ―

- ¿Que? ¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices! ―

- Creo que lo había olvidado, jeje ― dijo tapándose con su abanico

- Argh ― gruñó ― ya me las pagaras

- Recordar porque quiero liberar mi Zanpakuto eh ― Karin cerró los ojos y suspiró ― listo ― _vamos por favor funciona_

_- Karin encerio, ¿no te cansas nunca? ― dijo la mujer_

_- Ha, ¿a poco creías que te desarias tan fácil de mi? ― _

_- Jijijiji ― rió ― eres muy terca_

_- Oye escuchame, llevo un mes intentando hacer que me digas tu nombre ― _

_- Si y fallaste en todas ― _

_- Lo se, pero escuchame, no quiero saberlo solo por que si, bien, lo necesito, necesito saber tu nombre para poder usar tu poder ― dijo seriamente _

_- Um, ¿y para qué quieres mi poder? ― _

_- ¿Para qué?, lo necesito para poder proteger a mis seres queridos, ya que, desde que nací no eh podido hacerlo y no quiero ser una carga para ichi-nii o mi familia; además, no quiero que algo como.. eso... Se repita ― finalizo casi en un sollozo que no pudo contener_

_- Karin ― susurró _

_- ¿Qué es eso? ― dijo Karin viendo como una luz púrpura se aproximaba a ella a toda velocidad ― Oye, ¿Qué es eso? ― y derrepente todo era obscuro_

_- ¿Dónde estoy? ― dijo Karin con la vista borrosa ― ¿Un bosque? ― Karin estaba en un bosque con árboles de varios colores, miro al cielo era azul claro pero cientos de luces de colores [como las del polo norte en verano] lo adornaban, fijo su vista al frente y vio una mansión que parecía sacada del siglo XIX, era color marrón como los granos del café, tenía dos pisos, varias ventanas y en la entrada había una escalera ancha color blanca; enfrente de la mansión había una mesa cuadrada pequeña color negro y encima de ella dos tazas de té.._

_- Karin ― _

_- ¿Dónde estás? ― _

_- Aquí ― De detrás de un árbol salió una mujer de esbelta figura, se veía como de la edad de Matsumoto, tenía unos ojos grandes pero refinados color gris, el pelo lo llevaba corto y degrafilado [como el de Rukia] con un fleco que le tapaba un ojo color negro, su boca era pequeña y tenía un pequeño lunar abajo de lado izquierdo [como si fuera un piercing] pero lo más impactante de aquella mujer era el vestido rojo y largo, sin tirantes, que se le pegaba a su figura..._

_- ¿Y tu eres? ― preguntó Karin_

_- Mal intento Karin, antes tengo que explicarte varias cosas ― _

_- Vamos, ¿No podríamos empezar por tu nombre?, hay que ser educados ― _

_- No, sientate ― _

_- Ya que ― Karin se sento_

* * *

**... POV Karin ...**

_- Karin ― me llamó _

_- Um ― _

_- Piensa en cosas felices ― _

_- ¿Que? ― No entiendo nada_

_- Creo que sera más fácil explicarte si primero lo ves ― _

_- ¿Y para eso tengo que sentirme feliz? ― parece una broma_

_- Si, por favor ― _

_- Esta bien ― ¿De verdad está era mi Zanpakuto?, quiero decir, pense que sería más, más, como decirlo... Ruda, si eso_

_- Karin ― _

_- ¿Qué? ― _

_- Sabes que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos ¿verdad? ― me dijo levantando una ceja _

_- ¿De verdad? ― ¿era encerio?_

_- Si y dejame decirte que soy lo bastante ruda como para decirte que soy lo bastante ruda como para decirte que si no piensas cosas felices te golpeare hasta tumbarte los dientes ― exclamó con una cara de terrorífica _

_- No esta bien ― vaya si que puede ser terrorífica _

_- Lo se ― dijo sonriente ― ahora piensa_

_Veamos cosas felices, ¿que me hace feliz?, oh ya se una podría ser la comida de Yuzu, es tan rica, otra el golpear a mi papá, si eso se siente tan bien, también que Ichigo despues de dejarnos mucho tiempo por fin regreso y.._

_- Espera ¿Qué está pasando? ― estaban apareciendo grietas en el suelo_

_- Creo que eso es suficiente ― _

_- ¿eeh? ― derrepente el suelo, la mansión y el cielo se rompieron como si fueran puro vidrio y la mesa empezó a caer, mire hacía abajo y vi una luz en el fondo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto pero nunca llego_

_- Karin abre los ojos ― me dijo mi Zanpakuto _

_Al abrir mis ojos vi que estábamos en medio de una avenida moderna, el semáforo no sevia solo parpadea la luz color naranja, había edificios a nuestro alrededor y enfrente un parque..._

* * *

**... POV NORMAL ...**

_- Acompañame ― dijo Zanpakuto caminando hacia el parque_

_- Espera ¿Qué a sido todo eso? ― _

_- Ok, escucha, la mansión donde estaba la mansión es diferente a este ― _

_- ¿En qué sentido? ― _

_- Cuando tu estés feliz o de buen humor llegaras a esta dimensión pero cuando tu estés triste o frustada irás a la otra dimensión, no se porque solo se que así es ― _

_- ¿Que ahí en esa otra dimensión? Me refiero a la mansión ― curioseó Karin_

_- ¿Tu sabias que Ichigo tu hermano tiene un hollow interior? ― _

_- Si ¿Y? ― _

_- Pues, tu también Karin ― _

_- ¿Qué? ― Karin se quedo en Shock ― Oye apenas puedo con que ahí dos dimensiones dentro de mi y ahora dices ¿qué tengo un hollow? ― _

_- Si Karin, se que han sido muchas sorpresas pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas de una vez ― _

_- ¿Entonces dentro de esa mansión esta mi hollow? ― _

_- Así es, no se con exactitud donde ya que nunca e entrado pero Karin, tu hollow, no puede ser liberado nunca ― _

_- ¿porqué? ― _

_- Ese hollow es muy peligroso creeme, sera mejor para todos que continúe ahí para siempre ― _

_- Para siempre es mucho tiempo ¿no crees? ― _

_- Si lo se, algún día será inevitable que el hollow salga pero hasta entonces debes de fortalecerte Karin así podrás controlarlo ― _

_- Tengo una pregunta más ― decía Karin ― ¿porqué al principio llegue a esa dimensión y no a esta?_

_- ¿Eres tonta o que? ― bromeó la Zanpakuto _

_- ¡Oye! Que seas mi Zanpakuto no te salva de una paliza ― _

_- Jiji, eso paso porque en esos momentos recordaste ese día y involuntariamente te pusiste triste y melancólica ― le dijo su Zanpakuto ― por cierto ya te tienes que ir_

_- Claro... ― contestó Karin pensativa ― oye ¡no espera! ¿cual es tu nombre?_

_- Mi nombre es __ _― _

- Karin despierta ― decía Urahara jalandole el cachete

- Aun lado ― dijo Jinta con un bote de agua ― es hora de que despie.. ― Jinta inclino el bote

- Jinta no ― lo detuvo Ururu

- Muevete Ururu no estorbes ― dijo Jinta inclinando en bote

- Ni se te ocurra engendro del mal ― le dijo Karin

- Vaya, por fin la damisela despertó ―

- ¿Qué?, ¿Me quede dormida? ― preguntó Karin confusa

- Así es, te desmayaste durante unos minutos ― le confirmó Urahara

- Pero si a mi me pareció una eternidad ―

- El tiempo es distinto Karin, tu puedes pasar incluso días dentro de tu interior pero aquí solo pasaran un par de horas, aun tenemos tiempo ―

- Um, ¿tenemos, que quieres decir? ―

- Karin necesito hablarte de algo importante y no puede esperar ―

- Yo creo que si ―

- ¿Qué? ―

- Estoy muy cansada y quiero descansar antes de irme al instituto ―

- Karin ya te dije que no puede esperar ―

- Lo se pero necesito pensar, son muchas sorpresas para un día ―

- Parate ― le ordenó Urahara

- No insistas ― le dijo Karin cubriéndose la cabeza con la cobija

- Karin es enserio ―

- No ―

- Yo me encargó ― dijo Jinta

- No, Tessai ― le llamó Urahara

- Si ―

- Ya sabes que hacer ―

- Claro ― Tessai cerró sus ojos ― ¡Kido número treinta y cinco! ― exclamó

- ¿Pero que va ha..? ― susurró Karin

- Cosquillas Iratensei ― Tessai se lanzó a los pies de Karin y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

- Jajajaja no, no ―

- Tu me obligaste Karin ― se burló Urahara

- JJajajaaa ¡ ha-haz que pare! Jajaja ― decía Karin con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Ahora si me escucharas?, estamos perdiendo el tiempo ―

- Lo jajajaja ¡Lo haré! Jaja ― Karin se removia como gusano

- Muy bien, ya puedes parar Tessai ―

- Hahaha ― suspiraba Karin intentando recuperar el aire ― esta bien vamos a la mesa

...

- Escucha Karin, seguramente ya has notado el incremento notable de hollows ―

- Si pero es normal ¿no? ―

- No Karin los hollows están viniendo porque buscan a alguien ―

- Veras ellos quieren _ ―

Urahara y Karin platicaron por un buen rato hasta que Karin noto que ya era tarde...

- ¡Demonios se! me hace tarde, ya me voy ―

- Espera Karin ―

- ¿Qué pasa? ―

- Intenta ocultar el hecho de que ya tienes tu bankai y sobre todo de que puedes convertirte en shinigami ―

- Claro, no te preocupes ―

- Confío en ti señorita ― Urahara abrió su abanico

- Nos vemos ― Karin salió corriendo, faltaban menos de 7 minutos para que iniciaran las clases debió haberse fijado en el tiempo, pero eso que le había dicho Urahara la había sorprendido ― _genial no es ni siquiera medio día y ya quiero irme a mi casa, esas fueron demasiadas sorpresas para un día, haha_ ― suspiró ― _espero y no haiga más..._

Karin corrió y casi como un milagro llego a tiempo a su clase, no estaba ni poquito fatigada seguramente porque ya estaba acostumbrada a correr así, gracias a que desde pequeña va todos los días a jugar soccer... Tan solo entro a su salón e inmediatamente escucho risas, chismes, gente suplicando a que le pasen la tarea, quejas entre otros ruidos..

_- Porque la gente tiene que ser tan ruidosa _― pensó, camino a su asiento de mala gana, había recordado que hoy era lunes, si, un maldito lunes, con razón se sentía tan molesta..

- ¡Vamos pasame la tarea, te juro que sera la última vez que te la pida! ¿Si? ― fijó su vista a la derecha y vio a su amigo de la infancia y compañero de soccer Heita discutiendo con su otro amigo de la infancia Kazuya

- No ― respondió sin siquiera pensárselo Kazuya

Desvío su vista al frente y vio a unas chicas cuchicheando, si no mal recordaba la del medio de pelo café claro era una de las más populares de la preparatoria, cuchicheaban como señoras de supermercado ― _si eso es tener amigas mejor me junto con puros hombres para siempre _― si ella aun seguía siendo algo infantil, aunque claro, solo en el interior, pues, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, había crecido y como toda adolescente, su cuerpo se había desarrollado lo cual no le agradaba para nada, por culpa de sus pechos se le dificultaba jugar soccer, no era muy grandes pero eso no quitaba que cada vez que corriera, estos, rebotaran; además, los hombres se le quedaban viendo lo cual le producía unas ganas enormes de golpearlos pero se controlaba, pues, según Yuzu las mujeres deben de ser delicadas ― _a la mierda la delicadeza, si me miran así, ¿como no quieren que los golpe _― pensó, o su cabello que por culpa de la insistente de Yuzu había dejado crecer hasta las caderas y, aunque se lo amarraba en una coleta aun le quedaba muy largó, mas o menos un poquito más arriba de la cintura..

- ¡Si, y me dijo que me amaba! ― ¿se le habían declarado a esa chica hueca y sin chiste? ― _los hombres no tienen cerebro _― se burló internamente por ese pensamiento y le deseo suerte a ese chico "enamorado" según ellas

El prefesor llego y al instante el el bullicio desapareció y todos caminaron a sus respectivos lugares.

_- Clase de matemáticas, aburrimiento seguro... _― decidió perderse en sus pensamientos mirando el cielo azul a través de la ventana..

Karin no era el tipo de chica que podían conquistar con regalos y halagos tiernos. Era el tipo de adolescente que no le interesaba el amor, ni el maquillaje, el color rosa o las faldas, de hecho odiaba el uniforme de su preparatoria, la falda era muy corta y ciertamente, eso no le gustaba para nada. Nunca había dado su primer besó o tenido su primer amor, eso no le importaba, total eran puras tonterías, pero algunas veces se preguntaba que se sentía estar enamorado o como ella le decía idiotizado (a). En todo lo que llevaba de su corta y rara vida, siempre presenciaba los enamoramientos, más nunca lo había sentido. Y eso, en cierta forma, le causaba un poco de extrañeza. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ¿encerio quería tener todo el tiempo la cabeza ocupada pensando en un chico, y actuar como idiota frente a el y otras personas?

La sola idea de convertirse en una idiota la abrumó ― _mejor pienso en otras cosas... _― Karin recordó lo que había hablado con Urahara, todo era tan raro y complicado, pero ella era lista y sabía que era lo que debía hacer ― _así que... La sociedad de almas mandara shinigamis _― por un momento cruzó por su mente el hecho de que tal vez cierto shinigami vendría, pero tan rapido como llego ese pensamiento, la abandonó. Seguro mandaran a Rukia y Renji, ellos saben como interactuar en el mundo humano además son muy fuertes, si, seguramente serian ellos...

_- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? ― le hablo su Zanpakuto _

_- ¿Que?, claro que no ― _

_- Eso no parecía hace un momento ― se burló _

_- No te metas en mis asuntos ― _

_- No es mi culpa, es como si fuera tú, quiera o no escuchare tus pensamientos ― _

Demonios, ahora que había liberado a su Zanpakuto, sería mejor tener la cabeza fría y hueca... Incluso en esos momentos desearía tener el cerebro de esa chica a la que se le declararon..

_- Imagina que soy tu diario secreto ― _

_- Más bien como mi conciencia, la cual no me dejara en paz y me reclamara.. ― _

_- ¡Tienes razón! Eso soy ― le contesto feliz _

Karin salió de su mundo y volteó con el profesor intentando poner atención..

- Y bien, chicos, eso será todo por hoy _― _vaya si que era afortunada, ya había concluido la clase... Un momento, ¡ya estaba la puesta de sol!, diablos había pensado por tanto tiempo, al menos nadie se había dado cuenta de eso

Un nuevo bullicio llegó hasta sus oídos cuando la campana sonó, apoyo su cabeza en el escritorio y espero a que todos se fueran dejando así el aula vacía, levanto un poco su cabeza para asegurarse que ya no hubiera nadie. Se puso de pie y tras agarrar su bolso salió del salón.

* * *

**... En el Parque ...**

- ¡Okey!, entoces yo me quedare con Inoue, ¿y usted taicho? ―

- Yo voy a revisar la ciudad ―

- Pero taicho apenas llegamos ― era cierto, a veces Toshiro podría relajarse ¿no creen?

- Tiene razón Matsumoto, Capitán Hitsugaya ― intentaba convencerlo Rukia

- Si, si, creo que debería quedarse en casa de Kurosaki taicho ―

- ¿Porqué? ― preguntó Toshiro confundido

- Que acaso no recuerda las comodas de Inoue ― se burló Matsumoto y a Toshiro se le puso la cara azul ― además, ¿no quiere ver a su novia Karin?

- ¡Matsumoto! ―

- ¿El Capitán Hitsugaya novio de Karin? ― a Rukia se le puso la cara colores

- ¿¡Qué!?, No le creas Kuchiki, ella es solo una conocida ―

- Si claro ―

- ¡Matsumoto! ― gritó Toshiro

- Jajajaja ― se burló ― entonces nos vemos luego

- Maldita Matsumoto ― se quejó ― ¡Kuchiki!

- Hai ― se tenso Rukia, la mirada de Toshiro era intimidante

- Vamos ― dijo ya calmado

* * *

**... Residencia Kurosaki ...**

La casa Kurosaki no podía estar más calmada. Yuzu cocinaba la cena, Ichigo veía la tele tranquilamente recostado en el sofá y Isshin estaba en el consultorio atendiendo a una par de pacientes, todo estaba calmado, lástima que el timbre retumbo en toda la casa haciendo desaparecer completamente ese silencio..

- ¡Ichigo, ¿puedes abrir?! ― pidió Yuzu

- No ― respondió

- Ichigo, ¡Abre esa puerta! ― ahora le ordeno

- haha ― suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta

- ¡porque tardas tanto en abrir! ― le replicó Karin

- Estaba ocupado ― se dirigió de nuevo al sofá

- Si como no ―

- Karin, bienvenida ― la recibió felizmente Yuzu

- Voy a cambiarme ― le contestó

- No tardes que la cena ya casi esta ―

Karin entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a su armario y sacó un short pequeño de mezclilla que estaba algo roto del frente, una camisa de tirantes roja los arrojo a la cama y se empezó a vestir, después, se soltó su pelo negro el cual le llegaba hasta las caderas y se puso unos tenis de bota negros. Se tiró en su cama y cerró los ojos intentando descansar un poco antes de continuar el día, pero, el maldito timbre la interrumpió ― _hoy no es mi día :c _― pensó

- ¡Ichigo, abr.. ―

- No yo ya abrí, te toca ― le dijo sin siquiera dejar que terminara de hablar

- Argh ― bufó

Yuzu se dirigió a la puerta, la abrío y lo primero que hizo fue...

- ¡Kyaa, bienvenida! ― gritó tan fuerte, que ichigo cayó al suelo

- Oye que demonios ― se quejó ichigo

- Pasen, por favor ―

Ichigo se paro esperando ver ¿quien diablos era? Y ¿porque Yuzu grito así?.

Cuando la vio se quedo en Shock ― _¿Rukia?, después de tanto tiempo _― pensó, se quedo de piedra ― Rukia ― fue la única palabra, el único nombre que salio de su boca..

- Cuanto tiempo Ichigo ― le sonrió Rukia mirandolo a los ojos

- Oye Yuzu, ¿no viste mi libreta? ― preguntó Karin bajando por las escaleras

- Karin tenemos visitas ―

- A si, ¿quien? ―

- Date la vuelta ―

Karin hizo lo que le dijo Yuzu y su primer pensamiento fue ― _¿porqué mi hermano tiene esa cara de tonto?, bueno esa siempre la a tenido pero, ¿porque no la disimula? _― miro a un lado y vio rukia ― _bueno eso lo explica. Espera, ¿quien esta detrás de Rukia?_

Karin miró mejor y se dio cuenta de que era Toshiro. Aunque más alto y su pelo estaba más largo además, traía puesta una bufanda se veía mas guapo y varonil, y tenia esa mirada turquesa que te invitaba a perderte en ella.

Por su parte, Toshiro apreció a Karin, tenía un cuerpo hermoso y esa ropa que casi no le cubría nada no ayudaba, tenía los pechos grandes, claro, no tanto como Inoue o Matsumoto pero, si estaban grandes, aun tenía la piel blanca como la luna y su cabello lo había dejado crecer, sus ojos grandes onix lo miraban como examinandolo ― _¿encerio es Karin? ― _se pregunto Toshiro, estaba muy hermosa debía admitirlo.

- ¿Toshiro? ― le llamó haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, si ella era Karin la única que lo llamaba así sin ningún pudor o arrepentimiento

- Capitán Hitsugaya ― la corrigió, si, el era sin ninguna duda Toshiro

**... CONTINUARÁ ...**

* * *

_Ya, se acabo'!_

_No me tarde nada, lo se *-*._

_A mi parecer lo hice largo, ¿les gusto? JaJa' espero que si. Quería preguntarles una cosa, ¿Quieren que ponga más IchiRuki?, verán, se me a ocurrido una escena IchiRuki y quería saber si les gustaría que la pusiera, ya que este fanfic es HitsuKarin, no sabia si se podían molestar por ponerla, o no. ¿Les gusto que Karin tenga el pelo largo? ó ¿la prefieren con pelo corto como en el anime?. _

_Dejenme su opinión en los reviews. Por cierto, quería hacer unas aclaraciones:_

_1.- No soy buena describiendo, así que si no les quedo claro como se ve Toshiro, se ve igual que en la Saga del Agente Perdido_

_2.- El nombre de la Zanpakuto de Karin y el porque están apareciendo más Hollows, lo escondi, porque, siento que es muy pronto para descubrirlo ¿ok?_

_Gracias a :_

_**hitsukarin4ever**_

_**Alejandrapyo**_

_Por sus reviews enserio se los agradezco de corazón, se merecen un abrazo cibernético \\(^.^)/_

_Espero nuevos reviews... Nos leemos luego.. _

_#ChaouYBesos *3*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3|"¿Acostumbrarme?, no lo creo xc **

Smile'! lml

**±x¤o¤x─═ ═─**** Ciudad de Karakura ****─═ ═─x¤o¤x±**

• _Y las locuras comenzaron... tucu... §ua.. __•_

- ¿Toshiro? ― le llamó haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, si, ella era Karin, la única que lo llamaba así sin ningún pudor o arrepentimiento.

- Capitán Hitsugaya ― la corrigió, si, el era, sin ninguna duda, Toshiro; Espera.. ¡Dijo Capitán!, diablos se le olvido que en el mundo humano el no era capitán de nada..

**«««««« Flashback »»»»»»»»**

- Por cierto Capitán Hitsugaya, será mejor que omita la palabra Capitán ― le dijo Rukia

- ¿Por qué? ― preguntó el

- Vera... técnicamente para los humanos usted no es capitán de nada, sería muy extraño que usted pidiera que lo llamaran "capitán" ―

- Esta bien ― acepto de mala gana, no entendía muy bien el porque, pero debía tomar el consejo de Rukia ya que ella sabía más de los humanos que el

**«««««««««« Fin Flashback »»»»»»»»»»»»**

- Quiero decir, Hitsugaya ― se auto-corrigió por primera vez en su vida [ o.o ]

- Eso ya lo se ― le aclaró ella ignorando su error , tal vez Toshiro había cambiado por fuera, pero por dentro, seguía siendo el mismo serio, atento, infantil, guapo, valiente, necio y tabajador, Toshiro.

- Entonces, ¿porque me llamaste Toshiro? ― le replicó

- ¿Qué?, ¿te molesta? ― curioseó Karin.

- Claro que si, nadie puede llamarme así sin mi permiso ― le respondió sin ningún toque de delicadeza, típico en el, pero por alguna razón, a Karin, no le molesto, de hecho, la divirtió.

- Yo siempre te eh llamado así y no pienso cambiar eso ― dijo con una mueca que simulaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Tal vez Karin había cambiado por fuera y para bien, debía admitir, pero a su parecer, por dentro, seguía siendo la misma terca, rebelde, bella, independiente y sarcástica, Karin.

- No puedes, yo no te eh dado mi permiso ― le reclamó el

- ¿Y?, no veo que eso me detenga ― le reto cruzándose de brazos.

- No, no puedes ya te lo dije ― tal vez esto era algo como... ¿una discusión?, pero la actitud de la chica, lo estaba retando de una forma que a el, sin querer, le estaba divirtiendo, aunque sabia disimularlo muy bien.

- ¿Qué, acaso ves cinta en mi boca o que? ― reto nuevamente acercando su rostro al de el

- Sera mejor que cambies de opinión Kurosaki ― le dijo imitando la acción de Karin

- Bueno pues, no pienso hacerlo ― por un momento se miraron a los ojos con ¿diversión?. Ahí estaban ambos mirandose directamente, Karin con su sonrisa burlona y el con su ordinario ceño fruncido

- ¡Oigan! ― exclamó Ichigo viéndolos un poco enojado ― ¡eso es demasiado cerca!

- ¿Qué? ― bufó Karin con un leve sonrojo, mientras que Toshiro adapto una actitud indiferente.

Por unos momentos todo quedo en silencio. Ichigo miraba a Toshiro de arriba a abajo ― _No puede ser, me distraigo unos momentos y este enano invade mi casa _― pensaba algo... Como describirlo... ¿Celoso?... Si eso. Toshiro miraba un lugar X sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Rukia reí internamente ― _Jajajaja no sabía que Ichigo fuera tan celoso jajaja_―. Yuzu los observaba con su típica sonrisa de "soy feliz, soy tan feliz". Y Karin miraba a Ichigo furiosa ― _¿como se le ocurre decir eso? Maldito Ichi-nii, ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar ¡lo mato! _― pensaba con una venita en la cabeza. El ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso que hasta una hoja de papel podría cortarlo.

- Good night Familia'! ¿Y la cen... ― Isshin gritó haciendo desaparecer todo la tensión, fijo su vista al frente y...

- ¡Rukia! ― gritó a todo pulmón ― ¡mi hermosa tercera hija!, ¿porqué no nos avisaste que vendrías?, no te preocupes ahora mismo preparamos tu bienvenida

- No hace falta, gracias ― dijo tímidamente Rukia con una gota en la cabeza

- ¡Oh Masaki, nuestra tercera hija a vuelto y, es tan tímida y linda como siempre ― lloraba Isshin aferrándose al cartel de su esposa

- ¡Ya callate! ― lo golpeo Ichigo en la cabeza

- ¿Quien es el? ― preguntó Toshiro

- El es nuestro papá ― respondieron las gemelas al unísono

- ¿¡Qué el es el Cap... ― decía Toshiro completamente sorprendido

- ¡El es nuestro papá! ― lo interrumpió Ichigo pellizcando su brazo

- ¿Eh? ― balbuceo Toshiro para después mirar a Ichigo buscando una respuesta, la cual obtuvo al instante en que cruzó la mirada con Ichigo. Ichigo tenía una mirada seria y segura pero sobre todo complice, lo cual significaba que seguramente "estuvo a punto de meter la pata" como decían los humanos ― _me debes una explicación Kurosaki _― pensó

- No te culpó ― le dijo Karin

- ¿Eh? ― debía estar más atento, pues, estaba actuando como un idiota

- A mi también me sorprendería si estuviera en tu lugar ― le aclaró Karin ― _¿que le pasa?, esta muy distraído _― pensó

- ¡Oh!, ¿y quién es el? ― Isshin examinó a Toshiro de los pies a la cabeza ― mmm... ¡Ya se!, es el novio de mi segunda hija Karin ¿verdad?

- ¿¡Qué!? ― gritaron Karin, Toshiro e Ichigo

- Waaa... Masaki, pronto todos partirán del nido de papi ― lloraba dramáticamente ― primero Ichigo se llevara a mi tercera hija, Rukia y, ¡luego Karin! Waaaa...

- ¡Yo no me llevare esa enana a ninguna parte! ― exclamó Ichigo

- ¡Pues claro que No!, ¡yo nunca me haría con una Fresa como Tu! ― le afirmó Rukia

- Muchacho ― le decía Isshin a Toshiro, pasando el brazo por su hombro ― ¡te confío a Karin, debes protegerla con tu vida o es que acaso no tienes huev.. ―

- ¡No hables si no sabes! ― lo golpeó Karin empezando a pelear con el

Toshiro solo observaba el panorama, Ichigo VS Rukia y Karin VS Isshin ― _¿enserio?,_ _¿el es el Ex Capitán de la décima división Isshin Shiba? __―_Toshiro estaba en shock, el recordaba a un hombre más maduro, tenaz e inteligente, como antiguo Capitán de la décima división, no a alguien como este "señor", que abrazaba un cartel de una mujer y lloraba como bebé

_- Vaya, vaya, esto es toda una sorpresa ¿no? __―__ le dijo Hyōrinmaru_

Mientras Rukia discutía con Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Toshiro estaba muy pensativo, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente actuara así de loca, incluso al principio a ella también le costo adaptarse...

- Ya te acostumbraras ― le susurró Rukia

- ¡Oye no te distraigas! ― le replicó Ichigo, lo cual hizo que se ganara una patada en el estómago por parte de la shinigami, eso causo que cayera de rodillas al suelo ― maldita... Enana... Agh..

- ¡Eso es para que aprendas! ― celebró Rukia poniendo su pie en el trasero de un Ichigo pegado al suelo como calcomanía

Ichigo VS Rukia = Rukia Win :3

- ¡Ya esta lista la cena! ― gritó felizmente Yuzu

- Genial tengo hambre ― Rukia se dirigió a la cocina

- Oye, espera enana ― dijo Ichigo yendo detrás de ella

- Papá, Karin y el chico de pelo blanco, vengan también ― los llamó Yuzu

- Hitsugaya ― la corrigió, vaya, nadie respetaba su nombre que ya se le había vuelto un hábito corregir a la gente

- Como sea, solo ven ― le contestó Ichigo

- ¡Ichigo!, el Nikujyaga es mío ― advirtió Isshin entrando a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo ― _no creo acostumbrarme _― pensó Toshiro resignado ante el hecho de tener que convivir con los humanos

- ¿No vienes? ― le preguntó Karin desde la puerta de la cocina, a lo que el solo afirmo con la cabeza

* * *

**... En la Residencia de Inoue ...**

- ¡Ah! ― gritó Inoue ― así que también vinieron Rukia y el Capitán

- ¡Si! ― le confirmó Matsumoto comiendo una especie de ramen, que contenía, una barra de chocolate en trocitos, un dulce de miel, un poco de nutella y carne seca [ un platillo "normal" para ambas *v* ] ― ¡ah!, esta delicioso, ¡más por favor! ― pidió

- ¡claro!, come todo lo que quieras ― le sonrió ― casi nunca tengo el placer de que alguien pruebe mis exquisitos y extravagantes platillos, ¿porque sera? ― se pregunto [ See' ¿porque sera? ·_· ]

- No lo sé, pero te ultra mega juro, que podría comer esto por siempre ― le contestó para después, volver a llenarse la boca con ese extraño ramen, e, Inoue se limito a sonriente con ilusión

* * *

**... En la Residencia Kurosaki ...**

Yuzu servía los platos con la ayuda de Karin.

En la mesa estaba sentado Ichigo y, Rukia a su lado, Toshiro frente a el y, Karin a su lado, al lado de Karin, Yuzu y en el otro extremo de la mesa, Isshin...

- Ah, así que te dieron una beca para ir a estudiar a otro país, Rukia ― dijo Yuzu, sentándose

- Hai ― contestó con una sonrisa enorme ― _si como no, y las gallina vuelan _― pensó sarcástica Karin, pues, ella ya sabia que Rukia era una Shinigami, aunque claro, le costo trabajo sacarle la verdad a Ichigo pero esa es otra historia

- Ah'! Masaki nuestra hija es tan inteligente ― fingió Isshin, el también sabia la verdad

- ¡Oh! ¿y a que país fuiste? ― preguntó Yuzu inocentemente

- Am... Pues... ― Rukia se puso nerviosa, la verdad ella era muy inteligente, de eso no había duda, pero nunca pensó que Yuzu le podría preguntar eso

- ¡España! ―

- ¡América! ―

Gritaron Rukia y Ichigo intentando relajar la situación, pero no contaban con que los dos respondieran..

- ¡Que, claro que no!... Fui a España ― reclamó Rukia

- No seas mentirosa fuiste a América ― insistió Ichigo y es que, solitos se iban a echar de cabeza pero, cuando se trataba de competir a ninguno de los dos le gustaba perder

- Tu que sabes... ¡Fui a España! ― gritó furiosa Rukia

_- Mierda, estos idiotas se van a echar de cabeza, ¿debería hacer algo...? __―__ pensaba Karin _

- España ― habló Toshiro serio ― yo fui a estudiar con ella ― finalizó frío como siempre. Rukia sonrió e Ichigo cruzó los brazos de mala gana ― _genial, invade mi casa y también se pone en mi contra, ¡ese enano me las pagara! _― ,

- Oh, que bonito, algún día quisiera ir yo también ―

- ¡Que tu también! ¡lo sabia!, Misaki todos nuestros hijos me abandonaran ¡waaa! ― chilló Isshin

- ¡Cállate!, nadie se irá de aquí ― le contestó Ichigo

- ¡Ah! Tu si me quieres, ¡Ichigo! ― gritó abalanzándose sobre Ichigo

- ¡Sueltame! ― chilló

- Ajajaa ― rió tímidamente Karin ― oye, ¿te quedaras a dormir? ― le preguntó a Toshiro

- Er.. ― Toshiro la observo, no sabía porque pero, se le hizo extraño el escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de Karin ― Si ― concluyo

- ¿¡Qué!? ― gritó Ichigo

- Que, ¿Algún problema Kurosaki? ― le preguntó secamente

- ¡No! ¿verdad? ― respondió Karin por el

- ¡Si! ― gritó parándose

- Veamos, ¿en que habitación se quedara? ― dijo Yuzu ignorando a Ichigo

- ¡Oye escuchame! ― chilló Ichigo

- Que habitación, que habitación, que ― pensaba

- Argh ― gruñó ― como sea ― se sentó y bebió zumo

- ¡En la habitación de Karin! ― gritó Isshin haciendo que, Karin se atragantará con un pedazo de Sushi, Ichigo escupiera el Zumo y Toshiro lo mirará con cara de WTF?

- ¿¡Qué claro que NO? ― gritó Karin [ oh she' yo se que Karin quiere ¤.¤ ]

- Pero yo quiero nietos ―

- ¿¡Que!? ― esta vez grito Toshiro

- No papá, mejor, yo me voy a la recámara de Karin y que emmm.. ―

- Toshiro ― le ayudo Karin

- Toshiro, se quede en mi cuarto ― finalizo Yuzu

- Es Hitsugaya ― la corrigió Toshiro [de nuevo ]

- Si ― dijo Karin

- Esta bien ― acepto Isshin ― aun tengo a mi Rukia y Ichigo para esa tarea

- ¿Que, que, que, que? ― repetía sorprendida Rukia

- Deja de ser un Pervertido ― lo golpeó Ichigo

- Iré a preparar la habitación ― dijo Yuzu

- Yo, ya me voy a dormir ― dijo Isshin bostezando ― suerte... ― le susurró a Ichigo en el oído y a este le apareció una venita en la cabeza ― _maldito viejo _― pensó

- Oye ― llamó a Toshiro

- ¿Qué? ― contestó Toshiro con una mirada tan fría que a Rukia le dio un escalofrío

- Te voy estar vigilando ― le advirtió y Toshiro solo lo miro ― vámonos enana

- Que, no, yo quiero quedarme un rato más ―

- No, duermes en mi cuarto, estas bajo mis reglas ―

- Pero.. ―

- Ya ―

- Pero.. ― suplicaba Rukia

- Que ya ―

- Ash, eres un pesado ― le dijo Rukia dirigiéndose a las escaleras

- Ja ― bufó Ichigo

...

- Así que ― comenzó a hablar Karin, se habían quedado solos y ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Y quién no?, hablar con Toshiro era como hablar con una roca, por más que hablaras era raro que el cambiara su fría expresión que lo caracterizaba tanto; además, esa mirada que el tenia la cual, sentías que te paralizaba el alma y un escalofrío recorría tu espina dorsal, ponía nerviosa a cualquier chica.. ― _diablos, no se que decir _― Karin empezaba a decirle adiós al nerviosismo y hola al enojo. ¿Por qué el estar cerca de el la ponía tan nerviosa?, nunca le había pasado eso con ningún chico, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto ahora?, odiaba sentirse así, tan estúpida y hueca.

- ¿Qué pasa? ― le preguntó Toshiro

- ¿Eh? ― claro, ahora ella era la distraída

- Te quedaste callada derrepente ―

- ¿en serio? ― se sentía tan estúpida

- ¿Que querías preguntarme? ― preguntó extrañado Toshiro, cada vez el comportamiento de Karin le parecía más raro ― _¿así se comportan los humanos? _― se preguntó

- Ha, si... Bueno ― ¿¡Qué que quería preguntarle?, ni siquiera ella lo sabía, solo quería conversar un poco y ahora mismo seguro Toshiro la estaba juzgando de bicho raro, debía decir algo ― _habla boba _― se regaño, no importaba que dijera pero, tenia que hablar

- Erm.. Pues ― decía entre dientes ― tu... etto

- ¡Hitsugaya, ya esta lista tu habitación! ― gritó Yuzu desde arriba de las escaleras

- Ya vamos ― le respondió Karin ― _te amo Yuzu, me has salvado de una buena ya te lo agradecere después _― pensó ― vamos ― le dijo a Toshiro

- Si ― contestó Toshiro mirándola

...

Ichigo miraba el techo pensativo, después de tanto tiempo de que Rukia se había ido, el se acostumbro a estar solo en las noches, claro, estaba Kon pero el no contaba, suerte que se lo había llevado con Urahara para que se distrajera, algo como unas "mini vacaciones", si no seguramente habría hecho todo un melodrama al ver a Rukia... Giro a la izquierda buscando una posición más cómoda...

* * *

**... Pov Ichigo ...**

¿ En serio es Rukia la que esta en ese armario?, quiero decir, después de tanto tiempo, esa enana amante de chappy, aquel estúpido conejo ¿esta ahí?, dentro de ese closet como en el pasado, ¿se volverá a ir?, ¿me dejara solo de nuevo?, no, no dejare que pase eso de nuevo, no me importa si tengo que ponerle un collar de pero y amarrar la a mi.

No volverás a dejarme enana... Te lo juro

* * *

**... Pov Normal ...**

Ichigo tomó la cobija y se tapó la cara, tantos pensamientos lo tenían abrumado y todo por culpa de esa "enana"...

Estaba dispuesto a intentar dormir para despejar su cabeza, cuando escucho que la puerta del closet se abrió seguido de unos pasos que después de unos segundos pararon.

Rukia se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana para no despertar a Ichigo, se recargo en esta y observo la luna. Tantos recuerdos del pasado invadían su mente en estos momentos, se sentía en casa, aun que este no fuera su mundo y esta mucho menos su casa.

Por un momento pensó ― _¿Ichigo estará feliz de verme o sólo le da igual? _― ciertamente ella deseaba de que el estuviera feliz de verla nuevamente a ella su... su... su amiga, si eso, tan solo su amiga. Aunque a ella le dolieran esas palabras eran verdad, solo era su amiga. Desde hace un tiempo la shinigami se había dado cuenta de que se sentía extraña al estar cerca de Ichigo, malestares en el estómago, se sentía nerviosa y su corazón latía mas fuerte, primero pensó que sería un problema de su gigai, pero descartó esa opción rápidamente, pues, también lo sentía cuando estaba en su forma de shinigami, después creyó que era por el hecho de que ella sabía que pronto se tenia que marchar de karakura y no se lo había contado a el, tal vez el hecho de sentirse culpable por no habérselo contado aun le provocaba esas sensaciones. Después de su llegada a la sociedad de almas platicó con matsumoto de sus divertidos días en el mundo humano, e accidentalmente se le escapó lo de sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo, los cuales, ella hasta el momento creía normales en una relación de amigos, pero después de que Matsumoto le explicara la diferencia entre el amor y la amistad y que ella investigara en varios libros, se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad lo amaba...

Comenzó a imaginarse como serian las cosas si Ichigo y ella fueran pareja, varias imágenes como: Byakuya gritando ¡Bankai! Amenazando a Ichigo de muerte si la lastimaba, Renji diciéndole que era un error, que una mujer como ella no debía de estar con un fresa, salvaje y idiota, Isshin creando un río con las lágrimas de felicidad que brotaban de sus ojos y Matsumoto gritándole felizmente al oído "te lo dije"; cruzaron por su mente

- ¿Qué demonios? ― pensó. Se sentía tan idiota y avergonzada de estar alucinando con Ichigo y involuntariamente un rubor apareció en su rostro. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas.

- Oye ― la llamó una voz masculina, tan grave y dura a la vez que a ella le encanto y reconoció inmediatamente la voz. Dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provino la voz y lo vio, recostado en su cama con esos ojos ámbar clavados en su pequeño cuerpo

- ¿Te desperté? ― le dijo ella, se veía hermosa así, con la luz de la luna iluminándole su blanquecino rostro, se veía tan delicada y inocente, sus grandes ojos violetas brillaban intensamente observándolo

- Pues si, ahora discúlpate ― le dijo el en forma de burla

- Que, solo estaba siendo modesta, en tus sueños me disculparía contigo ― contestó ella divertida

- Jaja ― rió ― como sea, no podía dormir ― se levanto y camino lentamente hacia ella y miro la luna a su lado

- Ha pasado tiempo ¿no? ― bromeó

- Tanto que casi no pude aguantar ― respondió el sonriendo, pero por su tono de voz no lo decía en broma. Claro que Rukia no se dio cuenta y rió creyendo que era broma

El la apreció, Rukia sonrió. Los grandes ojos violetas de Rukia se clavaron en los ojos color miel de Ichigo que la miraba intensamente y parecía que a través de ellos le decía muchas cosas.

Ante la mirada de Ichigo, Rukia se puso cada vez más y más nerviosa. ¿Que le pasaba?. ¿Pensaba verla así toda la noche?. Si era así ella no lo soportaría y seguramente seria la primera persona en morir por culpa de la vergüenza, aunque claro, ella ya estaba muerta

Rukia sonrió nerviosa y su pálido rostro comenzó a tomar un color rojo. A Ichigo le encantaba verla sonreír así, esa sonrisa que siempre calmaba su corazón y que solo algunos conocían.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, así que volteó su rostro y tosió para despejar su mente. Rukia parecía un tomate, estaba tan nerviosa y sentía que la boca se le secaba como un desierto. Ichigo la volvió a mirar nervioso y observo como Rukia se lamió sus labios, deminios, ¿lo hacía para provocarlo o solo quería torturarlo?, Ichigo no se controlaría por mucho tiempo más así que camino a su closet buscando cualquier distracción posible.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Era su imaginación o ¿la estaba evitando?.

- _Maldita enana, ¿porque me tortura así?, pronto no podré controlarme y haré algo de lo que seguro me arrepentiré, sera mejor que le diga que vayamos a dormir _ ― pensó Ichigo. Se giro para decirle que fueran a dormir pero cuando la vio, la mente se le bloqueo por completo.

Se veía tan delicada, frágil y exquisita que Ichigo mando todo a la mierda y se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

Ichigo avanzó lentamente mirándola como una salvaje al acecho de su presa y se agachó frente a la ojivioleta.

...

- Y aquí es tu habitación ― dijo Yuzu señalando una puerta blanca ― retire todas mis pertenencias más preciadas así que creo que estarás muy cómodo, ahora necesito ir a bañarme, si necesitas algo díselo a Karin, buenas noches

- Buenas noches ― contestaron

- Entonces ¿necesitas algo? ― le preguntó Karin, no tenia de otra mas que atenderlo porque si no lo hacia seguramente Yuzu se molestaría y ella no quería eso

- No gracias, me voy a dormir ― contestó girando el pomo de la puerta

¡Que! ella se ofrecía a ayudarlo cosa que nunca había hecho excepto con su familia y el la rechazaba ― _este maldito _― pensó furiosa ― _tranquila Karin_ ― intentaba calmarse, después de todo ella lo conocía muy bien y sabia que el era así de frío y cortante ― _el se pierde mi ayuda _― estaba dispuesta a decir "buenas noches" e irse pero algo atrajo su atención

- Espera ― lo paró antes de que se adentrará en la habitación ― ¿piensas dormir con esa ropa? ― preguntó alzando una ceja

El observo las prendas que traía en cima. Llevaba puesto un pantalón café claro que se veía algo desgastado, una camisa verde obscuro y unas zapatillas blancas que parecían grises de tan sucias que estaban y por supuesto su bufada color esmeralda. En lo particular a el no le pareció mal su vestimenta, hoy cuando Kuchiki, Matsumoto y el fueron a la tienda de Urahara por sus gigai, Urahara le había dicho que esa vestimenta se le veía muy bien ¿Acaso lo había engañado?

- ¿Qué tiene? ― preguntó

- ¡Que!¿ Acaso no sabes nada de moda? ― exclamó amo

- No ― respondió ― _Los humanos son raros, en primer lugar ¿que es eso de "moda"? __―_se preguntaba Toshiro y recordó que Matsumoto también hablaba mucho de "moda"

- ¿Entonces que diablos usan donde vives? ― preguntó más que sorprendida

- Nuestro traje de shinigami nada más ―

- ah ― suspiró ― Ven conmigo te conseguiré algo más cómodo

...

La cara de Ichigo se acercó a la de ella, quien estaba hipnotizada por la fugaz mirada de Ichigo. Ya estaban muy cerca y no parecía que alguno quisiera retroceder. Ella dudaba entre acercarse también o esperar a que Ichigo terminara por cerrar la distancia.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más, sus narices se rozaban y ambos sentían el aliento del otro.

Pero...

La puerta del cuarto de Ichigo se abrió rápidamente, rompiendo por completo el momento.

- ¿Eh? ― Las mejillas de Rukia todavía estaban de un color carmesí y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente

Ichigo con sus mejillas un poco rojas se separó bruscamente de Rukia

- Err.. amp.. e-etto.. ― balbuceaba Karin. Se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante, no, mejor dicho algo muy importante, pues alcanzó a ver como su idiota hermano estaba a punto de besar a Rukia ― ¿Esto es un mal momento? ― preguntó nerviosa

Ichigo tragó duro. Nunca debió haberse dejado llevar por sus deseos, ¡Karin, su propia hermana, lo descubrió en una situación comprometedora con la enana! y lo peor ¡la enana no se había negado a nada!, ¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo que el?, ahora ya ni sabia que pensar

- ¡No, no, no! ― repetía brusco ― ¿Q-q-q-qué quieres?

- Pues ― dudaba en preguntar ― r-recuerdas que tu guardaste alguna ropa de cuando ibas en la secundaria

- Si ―

- Pues... ¿podrías prestarle a Toshiro algo? ― por fin preguntó

- Claro ― respondió rápidamente, en estos momentos no tenia cabeza para nada

De su armario saco un par de camisas, pantalones y dos pares de tenis que ya casi no usaba, le arrojó las prendas, la empujo fuera de su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara, no sin antes decir ― y para la otra, toca antes de entrar que para eso existe la puerta

Karin se quedo clavada por unos segundos fuera de la habitación de Ichigo. Eso había sido lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado en lo que llevaba de su "normal" vida. Cuando reaccionó se fue corriendo tan rápido como un rayo.

...

Ichigo maldecía mentalmente a Karin, Rukia, Toshiro, el y todo el mundo, estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado que lo único que atinó a hacer después de cerrar la puerta fue acostarse en su cama, voltearse e ignorar a todo el mundo incluida Rukia.

Por su parte ella estaba tan confundida y abrumada que después de ver la actitud indiferente de Ichigo, entró al closet rápidamente y abrazo a su almohada hasta que se quedo dormida.

...

Toshiro esperaba a Karin en la sala cuando ella apareció con cara de OMG!

- ¿Karin? ― le llamó un poco preocupado

- Emmm ¿Qué? ― atinó a decir Karin

- ¿Que te pasa? ―

- ¿A mi? Nada, no seas raro ― fingió dándole bruscamente las prendas

- Yo no soy raro ― le reclamó

- Como sea ―

- Me voy a dormir, buenas noches ― le dijo por último Toshiro

En cuando el se fue ella se desplomo en el sofá ― No creo poder dormir hoy ― susurró

* * *

**... Al día siguiente ...**

Toshiro despertó y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y revisar la hora - _07:30 - _paso sus dedos por su cabellera revolviendo sus plateados cabellos y se levantó.

Probo que el agua del baño estuviera lo suficientemente fría como a el le gustaba para bañarse, que ese no fuera su verdadero cuerpo no significaba que lo descuidaría.

Salio del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y rebusco en la ropa ,que Ichigo le había prestado, algo de su gusto para vestirse. Al final opto por una camisa blanca sencilla, un pantalón negro de mezclilla que le quedaba más o menos entubado y unos tenis [ VANS ] color negro con cintas blancas. [ No se, me parece guapo vestido así c: ]

Salio de su habitación y el silencio de la casa de Kurosaki lo extraño ― _¿me levante muy temprano?_ ― pensó. Bajo las escaleras y de la cocina salió Karin vestida con su uniforme. Toshiro la examinó de arriba a abajo se veía muy bien a su parecer, y su coleta lisa que le llegaba a la cintura le daba un toque autoritario pero a la vez ― _sexy _― pensó el, y al darse cuenta de su pensamiento se sorprendió, desde cuando el era un pervertido mirón. Se sentía raro.

Ella lo miró y se le hizo extraño verlo con ropa casual, además, para no saber nada de moda había hecho una buena elección o por lo menos a ella se le gusto como se veía

- Buenos Días ― le dijo ella

- Buenos días ― contestó el. Karin lo miraba insistivamente ― _se ve muy bien _― pensó

_- Deberías dejar de mirarlo o te descubrirá __―__ la molesto su Zanpakuto _

_- Yo no lo estoy mirando tan solo me pareció que se veía bien __―__ contestó _

_- Si claro __―__ dijo sarcástica _

Demonios, apenas de que se le había olvidado que ahora son dos "personas" las que escuchan sus pensamientos, venia su querida "conciencia", como decidió llamarla, a recordárselo.

- ¿Que te pasa, tengo algo en la cara? ― le preguntó Toshiro

- No, no, ― respondió saliendo de su burbuja ― es solo que es raro

- ¿El qué? ― preguntó nuevamente

- Verte con ropa normal ―

- Sera normal para ustedes los humanos pero yo me siento algo incomodó ― se quejó ― ¿Acaso se me ve mal, no estoy a la moda?

Karin rió, ¿desde cuando el Capitán Hitsugaya se preocupaba por la moda? ― claro que estas a la moda

- ¿Y los demás? ―

- Veras, mi papá fue a comprar nuevas medicinas al hospital para su consultorio, Ichigo y Rukia salieron desde hace un buen rato y Yuzu se adelanto al colegio porque tiene que ayudar en su Club de literatura a limpiar la biblioteca y Yo me iré pronto también... ―

- ¿ a dónde? ― preguntó el con su mirada gélida

- Que te importa ― le contestó, ¿desde cuando el se preocupaba por ella? ― si tienes hambre el desayuno esta en el microondas ― le dijo pero el no respondió, tan solo se limitaba a verla con su mirada gélida que podría congelar a cualquiera

- ¿saldrás hoy? ― le preguntó Karin

- Que te importa ― dijo imitando la contestación de la chica. Karin se quedo de piedra, nunca pensó que se molestaría por algo como eso.

- ¿Qué? ―

- Ya escuchaste ― Toshiro se mantuvo firme e indiferente

- Pero que mierda, no me hables así ―

- Tu tampoco ― le reclamó secamente

- ¿¡Y porque no!? ― Si el pensaba que le podría ganar a Karin Kurosaki en una pelea verbal estaba muy equivocado

- ¡Eres una delicada y mandona! ― gritó Toshiro furioso

- ¿¡Que!? ― exclamó Karin, ¿delicada ella?, ese enano se las iba a pagar ― ¡y tu un maldito enano!

- ¡No soy un enano, incluso soy más alto que tu! ― se defendió

- ¡Pues no me importa, para mi eres y siempre serás un enano! ― chilló y el la miro con una mirada que te podría mandar fácilmente hasta el polo norte― ¡Ya me voy!

- ¡Espera! ― la llamó

- ¿¡Qué!? ―

- ¡Deja de gritar! ―

- ¡Tu primero! ― gritó aun más fuerte que antes

- ¡Como sea, solo dime que demonios quieres que haga yo solo en tu casa! ―

- ¡Que acaso tengo que arreglar todos tus problemas! ― Karin camino como Hulk hasta el sofá y tomo el mando de la televisión ― ¡Ten! ― le dijo estrellando el mando contra el pecho de el ― ¡Es el mando de la televisión, espero y sepas usarla o que acaso se te congeló el cerebro! ― y dicho esto último salió dando un puertazo

Toshiro estaba más que furioso, ¿¡como se atrevía a llamarlo enano y cerebro congelado!?. Esa mujer si que lo sacaba de sus casillas. De tan enojado que estaba avento el mando al suelo pero rápidamente se arrepintió de esta acción pues de tanta fuerza que aplico el mando termino rompiéndose, camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el y sostuvo las piezas con sus manos, debía arreglarlo, pero primero lo primero.

Saco su celular y marcó un número...

Tiiiip... Tiiip... Tiip

- ¿Hola? ― se escucho del otro lado a una mujer

- Matsumoto ―

- ¡Ahh taicho! ― gritó tan fuerte que Toshiro tuvo que despegar el oído del celular por unos segundos ― ¿Ya vio a Karin, como esta, seguro más linda verdad? ― preguntaba animadamente Matsumoto. Y si estaba mucho más linda que antes y el lo sabia pero ahora estaba tan enojado que no quería pensar en eso..

- ¿ Y Rukia, donde esta, pasemela ― seguía preguntando Matsumoto

- ¡Matsumoto! ― la llamó

- Hai ―

- necesito preguntarte una cosa ― le dijo seriamente

- si dígame ―

- ¿Qué es una televisión? ― pregunto [ la pregunta del millón \\(*ø*)/ ]

**... Continuara ...**

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 3 :'3_

_Jelou'! Gaturrosz'!_

_Esta vez me tarde más, lo se, pero es que estoy en examenes y aunque no estudio, el estar encerrada en una aula por más de cuatro horas me estresa y no puedo pensar en cosas para continuar mi historia :$ Culpemos a los [ putos ] maestros :v_

_En fin, a petición de algunos puse la parte que ya les había comentado de IchiRuki wooo ¡awuebo! *0*_

_Perdón por los que no les gusta esta pareja u.u_

_¿LES GUSTÓ? Ojalá y si..._

_Les doy todas las gracias del mundo a:_

_**hitsukarin4ever **_

_**alejandrapyo**_

_**GWEN-sama33**_

_**ME (Guest)**_

_**RavenMore**_

_**YuiKotegawaMin**_

_**Guest**_

_**alejandra2000**_

_Gracias por sus creativos reviews. Les mando millones de besos y les aviento miles de corazones de chocolate, ¡SE LO MERECEN! :B_

_Por favor gente sexy, dejen tantos Reviews que el creador de Fanfiction tenga que crear otra página solo para los Reviews de esta historia... _

_Bye, cuidense y nos leemos Gaturrosz._

_#ChaouYBesos *3* ^3^_


End file.
